Out of Mind Part 5
Les traduction proposées ci-dessous ont été produite sur Halo Waypoint, veuillez ne pas les modifier. Merci de votre compréhension. Quatrième partie Credits come in over Tex preparing for battle, and York opening the teleporter TEX : en : Okay I'll take the lead. Give me fifteen seconds then follow, sync? fr : Bon, je passe devant. Laisse-moi 15 secondes et suis-moi. Synchronisés ? YORK : en : Sync. fr : Synchronisés. Tex runs through the teleporter YORK : en : I need you to stay tight D, watch my bad side. fr : Sois concentré, D. Il faut que tu couvres mon œil détraqué. DELTA : en : Of course, watching left. Execute in, three, two, one, execute. Good luck. fr : Bien sûr, je regarde à gauche. Exécution dans 3, 2, 1… Exécution. Bonne chance. YORK : en : Thanks. fr : Merci. York runs through the teleporter and joins the firefight YORK : en : Tex, sitrep! fr : Tex, au rapport ! TEX : en : Five of them at three six and three O! fr : Cinq cibles à 3, 6 et 9 heures. DELTA : en : Three Alpha mark. I do believe I've received the next part of the sentence. fr : Trois marques Alpha. On enchaîne. TEX : en : (shooting one) Dead one at three, one down, cover my thirteen! fr : Un mort à 3 heures. Couvre mes arrières ! DELTA : en : Problem, beta and small explosives needed. fr : Problème, bêta et explosifs requis. YORK : en : Tex? fr : Tex ? TEX : en : Y, stop thinking! Go low! fr : York, arrête de penser ! Baisse-toi ! YORK : en : Copy. fr : Compris. TEX : en : Next reload, let's split up, you go Bravo. fr : À la prochaine recharge, on se sépare. Tu prends direction Bravo. YORK : en : Copy. D, need a speaker for mark. fr : Compris, D, j’ai besoin d’un haut-parleur pour la recharge. DELTA : en : Speaker active. fr : Haut-parleur activé. TEX : en : Copy. fr : Compris. DELTA : en : Mark. fr : Recharge. TEX ET YORK : en : Mark! fr : Recharge ! Tex and York run out and slaughter everyone DELTA : en : Reload and go. Three. Enemy eliminated. 92% efficiency. 36 rounds of 39 fired. fr : Recharge et charge. Ennemis éliminés : 3. Efficacité : 92 %. Munitions tirées : 36/39. TEX : en : Dammit, jam! Cover, cover cover! fr : Merde ! Arme enraillée ! À couvert ! Wyoming fires at York on his way by DELTA : en : Alarm! fr : Alarme. Wyoming hits York on his vulnerable left side. Tex throws a grenade to move Wyoming away TEX : en : York, are you okay? fr : York, ça va ? YORK : en : It's that damn left side. fr : C’est ce putain de côté gauche. TEX : en : D, info. fr : D, au rapport. DELTA : en : York has sustained two wounds to his upper-left chest. Recommend evac stat. fr : York a été touché deux fois à la partie supérieure gauche du thorax. Évacuation médicale recommandée. YORK : en : Just, need a minute. Heahh. fr : Laissez-moi une minute. Aaaah. DELTA : en : Administering field stint, and analgesic fr : Administration remèdes de combat et d’analgésiques en cours. YORK : en : Wait, Tex, don't don't let 'im- fr : Attends, attends… Tex, ne, ne les laisse pas… DELTA : en : York is now unconscious. Alarm: target Alpha has reloaded. fr : York a perdu connaissance. Alarme. La cible Alpha a rechargé son arme. TEX : en : How bad is it D? fr : C’est grave à quel point, D ? DELTA : en : York will not survive. fr : York ne survivra pas. TEX : en : Okay D, hop in to me. I'll host you until we get outta this. fr : D’accord, D. Allez viens, je vais t’héberger jusqu’à ce qu’on s’en sorte. DELTA : en : Thank you Allison, but I would prefer to stay, with York. He will need me to maintain his pain medication. fr : Merci, Alison. Mais je préfère rester avec York. Il a besoin que je lui délivre ses anti-douleurs. TEX : en : An A.I. can't fall in to enemy hands, D. If you're in there when he dies, you know what the armour's protocol will do to you. fr : Une IA ne doit pas tomber entre les mains ennemies, D. Si tu es en lui quand il meurt, tu sais ce que le protocole de l’armure te fera. DELTA : en : I would prefer to stay with York. fr : Je préfère rester avec York. TEX : en : That's very kind of you D. fr : C’est très gentil de ta part, D. DELTA : en : It's just part of what makes us human, Tex. fr : Ça fait partie de ce qui nous rend humains, Tex. Tex walks out toward Wyoming, who shoots her in the front... a lot... but she doesn't go down. Instead, she turns in to a hologram, and the real Tex flanks him unawares TEX : en : Don't move. fr : Ne bouge pas. WYOMING : en : How in bloody hell? fr : Mais c’est quoi, ça ? TEX : en : Thanks for the light show, D. fr : Merci pour le spectacle sons et lumières, D. DELTA : en : I'm here to assist. fr : À ton service. WYOMING : en : Bollucks. fr : Eh merde. DELTA : en : However I am afraid I will not be able to assist you further. York's armour is beginning to shut down. fr : Mais j’ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir t’aider longtemps. L’armure de York commence à se désactiver. TEX : en : I understand. fr : Je comprends. DELTA : en : Good luck to both of you. fr : Bonne chance à vous deux. WYOMING : en : Both of us? You must be failing if you wish your enemy luck. fr : À nous deux ? Tu dois être aux portes de la mort pour souhaiter bonne chance à ton ennemi. DELTA : en : Good and evil are human constructs, Reginald. I was merely attempting to be courteous (shuts down) fr : Le bien et le mal sont des idéologies humaines, Reginald. J’essayais juste d’être courtois… WYOMING : en : Well one more freelancer gone. I'm afraid the reunion committee will be none to happy to hear about that. fr : Et un tueur à gages en moins. Le comité de réunion risque de ne pas être content d’apprendre ça. TEX : en : Can it. Tell me where Omega is and don't play dumb with me. fr : La ferme. Dis-moi où est Omega, et ne joue pas l’innocent avec moi. WYOMING : en : Hardly. I do beleive our dear Omega is currently killing all your friends in that miserable canyon. fr : C’est ça. Je crois que notre cher Omega est en train de tuer tous tes amis dans ce misérable canyon. TEX : en : What? Why? fr : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? WYOMING : en : I might have mentioned you were there. He's quite keen to make your acquaintence again. fr : Je lui ai peut-être dit que tu t’y trouvais. Il aimerait beaucoup te revoir, tu sais. TEX : en : But you saw me at the snow fortress! fr : Mais tu m’as vue à la forteresse enneigée. WYOMING : en : Tex may I remind you I still have a contract on some of those people at Blood Gulch. I figured why not kill eight birds with one stone, eh? fr : Tex, dois-je te rappeler que j’ai un contrat sur la tête de certains de ces gars à Blood Gulch ? Je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas faire d’une pierre, huit coups ? TEX : en : Well, you just signed his death warrant. fr : Eh bien tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort. WYOMING : en : Afraid not my dear. You see he's already moved on to someone else, and you'll have no way of telling who. fr : J’ai bien peur que non, très chère. Tu l’as déjà vu se transférer vers quelqu’un d’autre. Tu ne sauras jamais dans qui il est. TEX : en : Who did he jump in to? fr : Vers qui il s’est transféré ? WYOMING : en : Huh, hmhmhm, that dear Tex is between me and Omega. Oh, but you'll find out soon enough. fr : Ça, chère Tex, c’est entre Omega et moi. Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. TEX : en : You know what? You don't have to tell me. All I have to do is pummel you senseless, rip off your helmet, and access your communication logs. I'll know exactly where he is. fr : Tu sais quoi, tu n’as même pas à me le dire. Tout ce que j’ai à faire, c’est t’éclater la tronche, t’arracher le casque et accéder à tes journaux de communications. Et je saurai exactement où il se trouve. WYOMING : en : Uh, hm. I see. Well in that case, perhaps I shall tell you. fr : Ah, euh, je vois. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais peut-être te le dire. TEX : en : Nah, I like my way better. fr : Nan, je préfère mon option. Accès aux autres épisodes